


No Need to be Vain (I Love You the Same)

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo sees Cass in glasses for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to be Vain (I Love You the Same)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written last year and since revised.

Cass stood in his bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked the same as he always did except for one thing, the thin rectangular glasses that sat on his nose. He wasn't sure how people, namely Enzo, would feel about them and he dreaded the first time anyone would see him in the damn things. Before he could agonize over it any longer the bathroom door was thrown open and Enzo barged in. 

"Bro, you've been in here forever. I gotta take a leak." he comes to a stop when he notices the difference in his friend’s appearance. 

"Dude Zo, don't you knock?!"   
Cass whips the glasses off his face and hides them behind his back hoping that Enzo didn't see them but already knowing that he had. Cass knows he's only stalling the inevitable.   
Enzo moves farther into the bathroom until he's standing in front of Cass.

"Are those glasses, were you wearing glasses a second ago?!" He laughed. 

"What?! No, of course not!" Cass huffed in response. 

"Then what is that you got behind your back big man?"

Cass' shoulders slumped in defeat. Bringing his arm out from behind his back he held it out in front of him, in his open palm lay the glasses he’d just been forced to get in order to turn his school work from blurry squiggles back into sharp images. Stupid, _stupid_ glasses, wearing them was totally gonna ruin his image! 

"Well put em on, ya dork! Let me see what they look like on ya." 

Cass slid the rectangular glasses back onto his face and stared at a spot directly above Enzo's shoulder so as to avoid direct eye contact while he waited for his response. 

The room was silent for a few tense moments before Enzo spoke, "They look nice."

"Don't lie to me Zo', they make me look sawft, like some nerd boy or somethin!" Cass moved to snatch the glasses off his face but Enzo reached out and grabbed his hand to stay his action. 

"Nah man. I mean yeah they make you look smart and shit but you could never be mistaken for a nerd my friend. Especially not with me around, how you doin. Just think of it as a SuperMan thing. Smart suave business-y dude by day. Kickass giant wrestler by night!" Enzo punched the air a few times as if to illustrate his point.

Cass for his part didn't look convinced. "That's stupid Zo. No one is gonna buy that bullshit. I don't even buy it. What will people at school, people on the wrestling team think of me?" 

He sounded defeated. He moved to take off his glasses again but Enzo darted forward and planted a firm kiss on Cass' lips. It lasted only a few seconds before Enzo pulled back and smiled that big goofy smile at Cass before speaking.

"Relax big man. I think you look hot in the glasses. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks okay. Now get outta here I still gotta piss." 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!


End file.
